


Back Talk

by MissSparkles



Series: The Spankings Files [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bare Bottom, Corporal Punishment, F/M, M/M, Megatron getting ideas, Parental Soundwave, Spanking, Spikes keeps getting into trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After back talking Megatron one too many times, Spike is subjected to a sound spanking, something the Decepticon leader has just discovered. Not long after being released, Optimus wonders if it might be a good method for 'encouraging' Spike not to put himself in so many dangerous situations. And of course, Spike just can't help but get into trouble. </p><p>Spank centric fic so do not read if you don't like that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written just for fun because let's face it, Spike was always getting into trouble while hanging out with the Autobots. I have written several chapters already that will be posted in due course but I'm always open to suggestions. But please don't offended if I'm unable to do a request. Most people either have good suggestions or understand if I can't do them but I have had one person who 'demanded' I do their request, first begging and them calling me a jerk for not doing it. 
> 
> Enjoy and if you liked it, please leave a comment.

“Let me go,” Spike whined, kicking his arms and legs as he dangled from Starscream’s fingers which were hooked into his trousers.

“Silence worm,” Starscream hissed, glaring down at the boy, it was thanks to him that he’d gotten several nasty burns from those Autoboobs trying to bring him down. As usual, those pathetic Bots had taken their little mascot along, he’d gotten separated and it had been an easy matter of swooping down and catching him.

But those burns had been _painful!_

“You know a lot about worms, Screamer?” Spike sneered, still struggling. “You do plenty of crawling after all.”

Starscream gritted his teeth and had to resist the urge to squash the annoying little bug. But unfortunately, this boy would be useful in luring the Autobots into a trap so for now, he had to be whole and undamaged. How sad.

Ah well, at least his only duty concerning the boy was to deliver him, not have to guard him. For which he was profoundly grateful, not only was this boy a squishy but also one of the mouthiest beings he had ever encountered. Primus, he was worse than the youngest Autobrats and they had _armour._

At least this Autobot mascot would probably turn Megatron’s ire away from him for once. That would certainly be amusing to watch although it wasn’t wise to linger too long in Megatron’s presence because he would eventually turn his attention on his SIC. And that generally wasn’t a good thing.

“Here he is, mighty Megatron,” he said with a slight mocking tone to his voice.

“Bring the boy over here,” Megatron rasped, he’d been reading a data pad, probably a report from Soundwave which undoubtedly dripped with suck-uppery.

“As you command,” Starscream said in a rather oily tone, holding the human away from his body as though he fear contamination.

The boy had finally stopped squirming and was instead glaring at Megatron who hadn’t bothered to look up yet. Starscream walked right up to him and stood there rather pointedly, still holding the boy away from him.

Finally, Megatron looked up.

“So, you actually accomplished something I asked you to do?” he said with a trace of sarcasm.

“What a shocker,” the boy mumbled as he continued dangling from Starscream’s hand.

Starscream growled but before he could do anything, Megatron snapped.

“Give the boy to me Starscream and get about your duties.”

“With pleasure,” Starscream growled and dropped Spike onto the arm of Megatron’s throne.

Megatron gave his Second a smirk and with a slight flick of his wrist, dismissed him. Starscream sneered before offering a very small bow and left the room. But not before...

“See ya later, Screamer.”

Starscream gritted his teeth but resisted the urge to turn around, he’d get his revenge once the boy was of no use. Oh, how he would enjoy that, maybe he could even taunt the Autobots a little. But for now, he was putting that brat from his mind and concentrating on his task at hand.

“Why’d you have that goon bring me here?” Spike demanded as Megatron was still examining his data pad.

Megatron’s optics narrowed as he turned to regard Spike.

“Why do you think human, you will be the perfect bait for your foolish Autobot masters,” he said with a sneer as Spike said in exasperation.

“Yeah, like you haven’t tried that before, funnily enough it hasn’t worked. Do you walk repeatedly into doors before realising they need to be pulled?”

“Watch that tone human,” Megatron warned, he was in no mood for back talk. Especially as he had to deal with Starscream all the time.

“I’m just saying, Optimus doesn’t try to use the same tactic over and over, especially when it doesn’t work,” Spike said boldly earning a growl from Megatron.

The Warlord was doing his best to ignore the boy as he devised how best to use him. He wanted the boy with him because he often found it was easier to visualise his plans when he had the pieces in sight. Although, if anyone asked, he would say that he just wanted to show the boy how powerful he was.

Unfortunately, the boy had grown so used to being around the Autobots that his sense of danger and fear of giant robots had dimmed considerably. Therefore, he had no trouble keeping up a running commentary of just how dumb Decepticons were.

His patience finally ran out when the boy muttered.

“Optimus’s alt mode is cooler than yours.”

“That’s it,” Megatron snarled under his breath, fixing the human with a glare that made the boy freeze but he still kept an insolent expression on his face.

Megatron resolved to punish the boy, the only problem was that he wasn’t sure how. He needed the boy whole and unbroken which meant breaking fragile bones was out of the question. That was the problem with organics, you had to be so cursed _gentle_ with them. Because Transformers were armoured, you could be rough and not injure.

Dents and scuffs were easy to work out if perhaps a bit annoying but you had to put real force behind an attack if you wanted to actually injure another bot. But with organics, even a hard tap could leave them screaming in agony. However, he was not going to allow this human Sparkling get away with back chat, he needed to learn a lesson in manners.

Accessing a local database, he started searching for different ways humans punished their younglings. He was sure something would be found, after all, the cultures back on Cybertron had their different ways of punishing their children. Seekers for instance were ‘grounded’ which meant they were not allowed to fly and would have blockers attached to their thrusters to prevent them from disobeying.

Of course, where he came from, punishment either meant loss of rations or a beating but he needed a human punishment for this insolent child. Some of them were fairly useless, he wasn’t interested in locking the boy up (yet) and why in Primus’s name would he want to give him _lines?_

But finally, he stumbled across something that looked very interesting. He read the description, a punishment for young children that caused pain but did not injure. It was perfect for this young miscreant although he’d still have to be careful. But he was confident, despite the terrible damage he could inflict, he was always in control of just how _much_ he inflicted.

The boy let out a squeak of surprise as Megatron suddenly took hold of him but all he did was sit him on his lap. As the boy stared up at him, Megatron grinned maliciously down at him and said soft but mocking tone.

“Listen up boy, if you continue to back talk, I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.”

“It’s enough of a punishment having to look at you,” the boy retorted.

Megatron smirked, he knew that the boy wouldn’t be able to resist continuing to back talk.

“Well, you won’t be able to tell Prime I didn’t warn you.”

He took hold of the boy’s shirt, lifted him up and turned him over his lap. Spike yelped in shock and confusion but stilled as a heavy hand laid it’s self across his back, holding him in place. Spike grabbed hold of the edge of Megatron’s knee and yelped.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Megatron just smirked, he didn’t bother answering but raised his free hand which was curled. He extended his index and middle finger, held them together and brought it down across the brat’s backside. It made a rather satisfying smacking sound and the boy’s accompanying yelp was even more pleasant to his audio.

Grinning maliciously, Megatron started up a rhythm where he raised his hand before bringing his two fingers down to sharply rap the boy’s behind. The boy was yelping, kicking his legs helplessly as smacks were rained down on his upturned rear. Megatron could just feel the pressure of the boy’s tight grip on his knee edges but it didn’t bother him.

He’d delivered plenty of punishments in his time, it was unavoidable with a brat like Starscream kicking about but he’d never done anything like this before. He briefly wondered if he could use it when Starscream and some of the younger soldiers or Autobrats got too whiny but decided he’d think about it later.

Something else had caught his attention, every time he whacked the human boy’s little aft, it bounced and...Jiggled. Organic flesh was certainly different from the metal kind, armour was unyielding, if you hit it, it dented or scuffed. It certainly didn’t change shape before reforming with a strange ripple.

He wondered what it would look like if they were a similar size, what would malleable flesh feel like beneath hard metal hands? He shook his head, ridding it of foolish thoughts, it was hardly appropriate in this moment. He focused again on the small form on his knee, seeing the human was trying to grit his teeth. He was trying to ride out the spanking he was receiving and that wouldn’t do at all.

Megatron looked through his database again, he’d seen something about another step but hadn’t read it properly before. It stated that the boy’s outer garment...jeans?.....needed to be pulled down. He hooked his fingers into the back of the jeans, earning a squawk of horror from the boy but the jeans weren’t coming down easily.

He grumbled, he hated resistance of any kind when he was delivering punishment. The boy was holding onto his jeans now, trying to stop him from pulling them down. The boy’s face was now flush with red, his mouth tight as he glared up at Megatron.

“I won’t let you,” the boy hissed, he wasn’t so cocky now.

Megatron offered him a tight smile and said a voice filled with menacing warning.

“If you don’t loosen your _jeans_ boy, I will cut them free.”

Spike gulped and for a moment hesitated before saying shakily.

“Let...let me up for a moment.”

Megatron released his grip on the boy, allowing him to reach for his jeans and unbuckle them. He swallowed before bringing his arms forward so that they wouldn’t be crushed underneath his body and gripped Megatron’s knee edge again. The grey Mech smirked down at him, pleased that the boy was finally getting it.

He was getting punished and there was nothing he could do about it.

“This is so stupid,” Spike muttered as Megatron’s heavy hand pinned him down once more.

“Well, perhaps this will teach you to listen next time,” Megatron said smugly, giving the boy’s rear a flick with his fingertip “I warned you I’d punish you and I always keep my word.”

 _“When it comes to discipline anyway,”_ he added mentally.

He heard the boy mutter something that sounded disbelieving, but ignored it. He raised his hand again and started bringing it down on the boy’s rear. The boy started yelping again although he also made some funny sounds as though he were trying not to cry out in pain. But Megatron was a master when it came to dishing out pain and even though this was the first time he’d tried this method, he felt he’d already mastered it.

“Ow.......ow....,” the boy complained, trying to wriggle away but with Megatron’s heavy hand on his back, there was no chance of that.

“When are you going to stop?” Spike yelped out, he couldn’t’ stand much more of this, his bottom was on fire.

“When I know you’ve learned your lesson,” Megatron replied with a glint in his optic and Spike groaned loudly in response.

“I’m not going be able to sit for a week,” Spike complained, kicking his feet in frustration.

“Only a week?” Megatron sneered. “I’m clearly not smacking you hard enough.”

“What!?” Spike yelped in outrage and shock.

“Indeed,” Megatron said, now really enjoying himself as he continued smacking the helpless boy. “I think two, maybe three weeks would suit you fine.”

“Ooohh....,” groaned Spike miserably, his rear felt like it was on fire.

Megatron chuckled as he carried on but he was starting to feel he needed to do something more. He decided to check the database, hoping it had more pointers on what to do. With interest, he read how there was a final step to a good spanking and grinned evilly as he did so.

He gave Spike no warning about what he was going to do, simply giving the boy a good smack before suddenly hooking his claw like nails under the boy’s underwear and pulling it down. The boy practically howled with humiliation and tried to twist around to pull them back up again but he had no chance of doing this with Megatron’s hand pinning his back.

Megatron smirked as he examined the plump, red bottom revealed to him, he had certainly done a good job so far. The boy squirmed and moaned loudly with embarrassment, he sounded close to tears actually. It made Megatron laugh and he patted the boy’s bum in a mocking gesture of sympathy.

“Not long now, boy,” he taunted before resuming the spanking.

It was slightly different this spanking, not only was he creating a sharp smacking sound every time his fingers connected with the bottom but it was steadily turning a bright colour. Before, it had been a fiery shade of pink but as he progressed, the colour morphed into an angry red one. Megatron found this so strange, metal only changed colour in extreme heat or cold, simply hitting it didn’t do anything.

Well, it could take the paint off but that wasn’t the same as slowly becoming a different colour. The redness of the boy’s human aft was very different to his pale skin, making the Decepticon leader rather proud of the job he was doing. It was always good to see the fruits of your labour, after all.

But since the bottom seemed to have reached the limit of red it could become, Megatron knew he had to finish up. There was a limit to how much you should punish someone, if you went too far, they wouldn’t be able to comprehend why they were being punished. This was an important rule for dealing with bots like Starscream, who needed it spelled out very clearly why they were being disciplined.

Otherwise, they would go on and on about it, until he lost it and beat them into scrap. This started the whole cycle of whining again, until they got distracted by something else and Megatron didn’t want to restart this cycle.

Megatron settled on a dozen smacks, giving a little flick with his fingers as he did so, just to make it a tiny bit more stinging. The boy’s face was a nice shade of red by this point and he was struggling to maintain any sort of composure. In fact, when Megatron delivered his last smack, the boy didn’t even notice until cool air finally had a chance to soothe his abused bottom.

“Uh....uh...,” Spike gasped out, he was having trouble breathing. Not just because that spanking had been so painful but also because of Megatron’s heavy hand which now lifted from his back.

Feeling utterly wretched, he rubbed at his face before pulling up both his pants and jeans, knowing Megatron was smirking down at him. He wished there was a hole he could crawl into and die, he felt so humiliated. It was bad enough Megatron had caused him pain but he’d done it in just about the most embarrassing way. At least he hadn’t had any Decepticons or indeed Autobots watching, he really would have died then.

He would have happily stared at the floor as he lay on his front but Megatron was now lifting him up and setting him properly on his knee. Spike winced as his poor bottom was put on a hard surface and started squirming as Megatron sneered down at him.

“Now,” Megatron began, giving Spike’s head a mocking pat. “Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes,” Spike bit out, there was no way he was going to be cheeky and get another spanking.

Megatron laughed loudly at this before suddenly calling for Soundwave to come. Spike miserably waited for the silent Mech to show up, trying to lift his bottom off the hard surface but he kept being _patted_ back down. It was with relief that he saw Soundwave entered, it meant he could finally leave Megatron’s presence.

“Escort this boy to a holding cell, we will be using him later,” Megatron commanded, taking Spike and setting him on the ground.

As Spike miserably started towards Soundwave, Megatron leaned down and gave his bottom a sharp smack. Spike yelped in surprise jumping forward as his hands flew to his bottom. The grey Mech smirked at him, gesturing for him to continue and Spike did so, furiously rubbing at a bottom that felt like it would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no actual spanking, only the after effects of it. Spike might come off as a bit childish but it's just because of what's happened to him. Sort of like a really minor regression because of how Megatron spanked him. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment.

Spike lay miserably in his cell, trying to ignore the burning sensation on his bottom. He’d been locked up by the Decepticons several times before but never when he was in pain. It was hard to comprehend that merely an hour or so ago, he was having fun with his best friend Bumblebee.

Then they’d be called out to a place the Decepticons were trying to raid. Bumblebee had let Spike out before rushing into the action, leaving Spike to stay and help any other humans who might be about. He’d done his best to stay out of the Autobots _and_ the Decepticons way but then that flying bugger Starscream had come swooping out of nowhere.

Why did Starscream have to take him to Megatron, why couldn’t he have just locked him up? That’s what they normally did unless they were going to use him as bait straight away. Then he was either locked up in a little cage or one of the Decepticons kept a hold of him. Oddly enough, this was usually Soundwave who did this job but at least he didn’t talk much and therefore, didn’t mock Spike.

He didn’t think he’d ever get over what had happened, it wouldn’t surprise him if he really couldn’t sit down for a week or so. This was without a doubt the most humiliating experience of his life and he was sure the Decepticons would never let him forget it. It was bad enough that Megatron spanked him in the first place but he also pulled down his trousers and then his _pants._

How the hell was he supposed to get over the fact that not only did Megatron see his naked....rear, he also touched it!

Spike shuddered, that made it sound worse than it probably was. It wasn’t as though Megatron had been perving on him or anything but he had technically touched his bum. Even if it was only long enough to deliver a smack before taking his fingers away. Urgh, why was he even thinking about that, he should be doing everything to rid himself of those memories?

“Just get this over with,” he grumbled under his breath, how long was he going to have to wallow in this cell?

All he wanted was to go home and have a nice cold bath. Something to soothe his poor abused bottom, he could always add some cream to it. His dad had spanked him when he was younger but it had never left his bottom in this state. However, when he was little he’d fallen on a fire ant nest and his bottom had been very badly stung.

It had been made worse by the fact his dad needed to use disinfectant but after that, he’d given his son a nice cold bath. He’d then rubbed cream his son’s bottom and given his chocolate ice cream. He’d been quite young at the time so he’d cried quite a bit but his dad had told him what a brave boy he’d been and that actually made everything better.

But there was no dad here to give him ice cream or tell him what a brave boy he was.  There was only, cruel, sarcastic Decepticons who would rather kiss Ironhide than offer him any sort of comfort. Although Soundwave hadn’t actually said anything to him on the journey to this cell, his stoic disapproval was clear enough.

Spike groaned and then growled, stupid tape deck, what did he know? His Cassettes were ten times as cheeky and obnoxious as he was but did they ever get punished? Hell no, they got away with anything even back talk. It just wasn’t fair and his rear still stung like a thousand bees had used it for target practice.

Even rubbing it had no effect, it clearly needed something cool. If he hadn’t been locked up in a Decepticon cell, he might have lowered both his pants and trousers to allow some cold air to cool the raging heat. But there was no way he was going to risk someone like Starscream walking it and seeing his stark red butt, not way in hell.

“Stupid, bloody Cons,” he muttered mulishly as he gave another ineffective rub. “They can all go and frag them......”

“Human!” came a harsh bark and Spike bit back the curse he was uttering and groaned. Just what he needed.

“Get up,” Starscream commanded as he entered the cell, eyeing the berth Spike was lying with distaste. How dare that worthless piece of organic filth just loll around the place as though he wasn’t mere hours from a painful and prolonged death.

Spike glared at the haughty Seeker but didn’t move, moving meant more pain. Starscream sneered before marching over and barking.

“I said, get up!”

Without waiting for Spike to obey, he reached down and grabbed the boy by the shirt, lifting him up. Spike yelped as the sudden movement caused pain to flash across his burning backside and glared at Starscream. The Seeker sneered at him before carrying him away, Spike still dangling from finger and thumb.

Spike hated being treated like this but at least Starscream wasn’t holding him by his trousers again, that would have been painful. Normally, he’d work in a few snide comments towards the proud Seeker but decided that wouldn’t’ be a very smart thing to do at this point in time.

Although he couldn’t resist asking.

“Where are we going?”

“Out,” Starscream said tersely. “Why Megatron bothers with these ridiculous traps, I’ll never know. I say we should all squish you and be done with it.”

“Yeah well, Megatron’s the leader, not you,” Spike said in a rather smug tone, he sometimes got the impression Megatron would never bother with humans if not for his soldiers.

“For now,” Starscream said darkly as he carried Spike through the corridors.

Being carried actually helped Spike feel a little better although he wished his trousers breathed a bit more. But he didn’t feel quite as humiliated until he saw just who was going with Starscream to the Autobots trap. Megatron had his back to them but Spike still felt his face flame with embarrassment.

 _“Please, please, please don’t say anything to Screamer,”_ he mentally begged, he couldn’t bare it if the Seeker started taunting him about the spanking.

“Why is it that I always have to deal with the fleshy scum?” Starscream demanded as he came up to Megatron who was waiting at the landing platform.

Spike stared resolutely at the floor, sure Megatron was at this moment smirking down at him. His tone certainly sounded mocking.

“Because you’re my trusted Second,” Megatron said as Starscream made a hissing noise.

“Well, I’ve brought him, you take him,” Starscream demanded, thrusting Spike forwards causing the boy to swing slightly.

Spike heard a very deep chuckle and was sure his face was as red as his butt. He just hung limply in Starscream’s grasp, waiting for something to happen. Finally, Megatron said.

“Very well Starscream, I shall indulge your squeamishness this one time.”

“Squeamishness?” Starscream screeched but he still handed over Spike.

Spike felt a hand take hold of him and tried not to flinch as his bottom was brought into contact with a hard surface. He was still staring anywhere but Megatron’s face even when the Decepticon leader faced the front again. There was silence, even Starscream wasn’t talking.

“Why so shy, human?” Megatron’s mocking tone asked Spike.

The boy shrugged, wishing he could just disappear. Megatron chuckled.

“You seemed very....vocal earlier.”

Spike mumbled something under his breath, feelings the other Decepticons optics on him. They were probably wondering why he was so quiet, he certainly wasn’t normally like this. But the burning in his backside was doing a good job of stilling his tongue.

“Perhaps you’ve finally learned common sense,” Megatron said as the platform rose. “Who knew that was such a simple thing to install.”

“What are you going on about?” Starscream demanded, Spike certainly hadn’t been quiet with him.

“There’s a reason why I’m leader and not you Starscream,” Megatron said over his shoulder to his annoyed SIC.  “I know how to handle certain situations and deal with insolence accordingly.”

“Well, why don’t you share your secret, oh wise and mighty leader,” Starscream said sarcastically as they finally reached the top which opened out onto the sky.

“Work it out, Starcream,” was all Megatron would say as he cradled Spike against his chest before taking off.

Spike huddled down in Megatron’s protective hand even though it hurt to do so. But he personally didn’t want to find out what would happen if he fell from this height.

Later that day

“Spike, is something the matter?”

Optimus Prime asked this question as he carried the young human boy, they’d rescued him from the Decepticons only a short time before hand. It hadn’t been easy, the Decepticons had planned well but they’d managed to succeed even though there were several bad injuries.

“No,” muttered Spike, lying curled in Optimus’s large hand.

Optimus frowned, he knew this wasn’t the case. Spike had always been a rather noisy but upbeat child and to see him so miserable was disconcerting. He knew it had something to do with the Decepticons but he wasn’t sure just what. So he very gently said.

“You can tell me Spike, what happened? Did the Decepticons scare you?”

“No...I mean, not really,” Spike said softly. “Not any more than usual.”

He twisted his shirt, wondering if he should tell Optimus. But just then, Optimus stepped over a rather large piece of stone and Spike was surprised at the sudden movement and bumped against Optimus’s chest. This caused him to yelp out as his bottom was suddenly whacked against metal causing Optimus to stop dead.

“Are you injured Spike?” the Prime asked urgently, cursing himself for not checking the boy properly.

“No,” Spike cried, his face once again flaming. “Not...not like that.”

“Than how?” Optimus asked gently, seeing how Spike’s face changed colour and knew this was an indication of strong emotion. “You’re clearly in pain, Spike.”

Spike gritted his teeth, wondering how best to explain himself.

“I......Megatron.....I kinda talked back to him,” he finally muttered, now having a hard time looking at Optimus.

“Ah,” Optimus said in understanding before asking softly. “Did he punish you, Spike.”

“Yeah,” Spike said in a very small voice. “He....he spanked me.”

He shuddered at the memory, he could still feel Megatron’s hard smacks raining down on his poor bottom. Optimus however, was confused.

“He....spanked you?” he repeated, cocking his head to one side. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“It’s what some parents do to their kids,” Spike quickly explained. “It means.....smacking my.....my ass.”

“Hmm,” Optimus murmured, examining Spike closely. “I assume it’s not a pleasant experience.”

“I’ll say, he tanned my hide good and proper,” Spike bemoaned, giving said hide a good rub. “I’ve never been so humiliated in my entire life.”

“Did he do that without warning?” Optimus questioned, he wasn’t going to stand for Megatron randomly beating innocent children like Spike.

“Yes,” Spike said hotly before remembering that Megatron had technically given him a warning. “I mean, sorta.”

“Spike?” Optimus said gently but sternly making Spike sigh and say.

“He did tell me if I didn’t stop being smart with him, he’d punish me.”

“But you didn’t,” Optimus finished with a slight sigh. “Spike, you know Megatron is a very dangerous Mech, you’re lucky he chose to be so gentle.”

“That was gentle?” Spike said in disbelief.

“For Megatron, exceedingly so,” Optimus said sternly. “After all, you’re only suffering from a little pain in your aft, but one that I think will easily fade. He didn’t burn you, break any bones or even whip you. You are a very lucky human Spike, he is not one for tolerating youth.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Spike said, feeling ashamed of himself. “It just he....he didn’t just spank me, he...pulled down my pants and spanked me on the bare.”

“Ah,” Optimus said in more understanding. “But is that a traditional part of a _spanking?”_

“Yeah,” Spike admitted. “I don’t see why he had to do it though, my ass hurt enough without him doing that.”

“Because it is a traditional way of spanking,” Optimus said softly. “And if nothing else, Megatron is something of a traditional Mech. He nearly always takes into account a bots background when dealing with them and acts accordingly. Most bots would be inclined to treat others how their own culture dictates but it isn’t usually that effective.”

“Gee, I never thought of it that way,” Spike said thoughtfully. “I um, forget you guys have different cultures and stuff.”

“It’s an easy mistake to make,” Optimus said gently. “But if not for the war, we wouldn’t be this mixed...it is strange how these things happen.”

Spike looked up at him with a slight frown.

“You mean you guys wouldn’t hang out as much if not for the war?”

“Probably not,” Optimus said regretfully. “We all belonged to different cities and cultures, and we tended to stick together. It’s not that we couldn’t get on but...well, you were expected to form most of your friendships from the same caste.”

“Oh,” said Spike, thinking this over. “It’s kinda like that in some places but I like to think we’re mostly changing.”

“I think you are,” Optimus said with a chuckle, giving Spike’s hair a tousle. “Now, is there anything else you need to talk about?”

“Um, yeah,” Spike said as he thought back over what happened. “He had me locked up for a while after, you know, and had Starscream get me. It’s kinda funny because he didn’t tell Screamer what he did even when Screamer started asking what was wrong with me.”

“What did he say?” Optimus questioned.

“He said _“There’s a reason why I’m leader and not you Starscream, I know how to handle certain situations and deal with insolence accordingly.”_

Now Optimus really did chuckle, a deep rumbling sound that Spike could actually feel. It made him smile, the situation with the Seeker was much more funny than it had been at the time.

“It is true, it is why he can manage such a highly strung Mech like Starscream, he knows how to deal with him,” the Autobot leader now said. “It is one of the things I respect about him, which makes it a pity we can’t get along.”

“Why didn’t he tell Screamer though?” Spike asked after nodding. “He could have had him taunting me the whole time I was there but the only other Con who knew was Soundwave and you know him. He doesn’t talk, just gives me looks like...he wants to spank me.”

“Soundwave has something of a parental streak,” Optimus explained, sounding as though he were smiling. “He would have looked up spanking when he saw you and knew it applies to children.”

“Not a child,” Spike muttered, causing Optimus to give him another tousle.

“To us, I’m afraid you are,” the Autobot said gently. “Which is why Megatron punished you like that, you’re just a Sparkling to him.”

Spike pouted, now that he was approaching adulthood, like all teenagers he disliked being called a child. But he understood Optimus’s point.

“So, he didn’t want to humiliate me even more because he thinks I’m a kid?” Spike now asked.

“Partly but I also think he wanted to make it clear that he was the one punishing you,” Optimus explained. “If he told Starscream, then Starscream would start trying to assert his authority and you might forget just who dealt with you in the first place.”

“Huh,” Spike said slowly. “Makes sense, Screamer always seems to be arguing or picking a fight with him.”

“That he does,” Optimus said, sounding as though he was grinning now.

Spike smiled before saying softly.

“I uh....I think I learned my lesson, I won’t back talk again. Although I can’t promise with Screamer.”

“That is a difficult feat,” Optimus acknowledged gravely making Spike laugh.

But then he winced again, he still felt so sore. But before he could do anything, Optimus suddenly lifted him up and laid him against his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. For a moment, Spike was shocked and then he snuggled up against the Autobot leader, trying to stop his eyes from stinging with tears.

“It’s alright Spike, the pain will pass,” Optimus said kindly. “Just remember who you’re dealing with next time.”

“I will,” Spike said rather thickly, swiping at his eyes. “C-can you call my dad?”

“I believe he’s waiting for you, do you want me to call and say what happened?”

“Yeah...he knows how to handle it,” Spike agreed, resting his head against the Autobots shoulder as he was carried to the Autobot Base.

The Nemesis

“Typical Prime,” Megatron sneered as he watched his rival carry that boy like a Sparkling.

“Only he could find hidden depths in a well deserved punishment.”

Standing behind him, Soundwave didn’t say anything, just stroked Lazerbeak’s head. The plan hadn’t gone as planned but they had managed to steal quite a few Energon cubes so it wasn’t a total loss. Even more amusing was the fact that most of the Autobots had been out for Starscream’s blood meaning the Seeker had been dancing all over the place, squawking away.

“I should have known the brat would whine to Prime about what happened,” Megatron continued.

“Autobot leader Prime, respect you,” Soundwave said softly. “And the boy probably does now as well.”

Megatron smirked at this.

“Because I punished him?”

“In part,” Soundwave said softly. “He realises you were not just being ‘evil’, you were trying to teach him a lesson.”

“Was I, indeed,” Megatron said with a grin. “Well, perhaps I shall reapply it if the boy ever strays again.”

He considered the screen in front of him, watching Prime’s back.

“I wonder, Prime did not know of that punishment before but he appears to approve....”

As Soundwave looked at him, Megatron said softly.

“It would not surprise me if Prime as it were ‘took a leaf out of my book’ and dealt with the boy in the appropriate manner in future.”

And Soundwave had no doubt what that manner was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not actually contain any spanking, just builds the story a bit. Don't worry, there'll be some next time. ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

“Hey Prime!”

Optimus turned as Ironhide stomped over to him, his old friend was one of the few who hadn’t been injured in anyway. He’d gotten a few scuffs and was covered in black marks caused by blaster fire but for a transformer, this was nothing. Still, the Prime was pleased to see his friend in such good spirits and greeted him warmly.

“Ironhide, how are you?”

“Fine, ah’m fine,” Ironhide said with a grin. “Ah gave ole Screamer a proper licking today, he won’t forget that in a hurry.”

“I’m sure he won’t,” agreed Optimus, the two of them were standing outside, the Earth’s sun was just setting. It had been quite an eventful day but had ended well.

They enjoyed the sunset for a few moments before Ironhide spoke again.

“Ah saw Bumblebee come tah take Spike and Sparkplug home.”

Optimus nodded, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Spike er....seemed to be in a bit of a state. Ah knows he loves his father but he’s not normally so....demonstrative with him. He kept having Sparkplug hug him and stuff,” Ironhide stated.

“Go on,” Optimus said softly.

“Ah also couldn’t help but notice he was walking funny. Like he had sore leg except ah’m pretty sure he didn’t hurt either one. Something was paining him and yet he ain’t getting taken to the hospital,” Ironhide said, watching his leader closely.

“Prime, did something happen with those no good Cons?”

“Something did,” Optimus confirmed softly, taking in the image of the yellow sun turning a vibrant orange as it dipped further down.

“You see, Spike was a little ah....loose with his tongue and managed to annoy Megatron.”

“What did he do?” growled Ironhide, he was exceedingly protective of their young humans friends, especially of both Spike and Carly.

With a hint of amusement in his tone, Optimus said simply.

“He spanked him.”

“He....what?” Ironhide stumbled, brought up short by that utterly unfamiliar word.

“Spanked him, it is a punishment human creators use on their children,” Optimus explained. “It means Megatron laid Spike across his knee and....smacked his aft.”

Ironhide looked utterly dumbfounded at that, he honestly couldn’t comprehend such a punishment. Numbly, he asked.

“Will Spike be okay?”

“He will, it was embarrassing and he will be very stiff and sore for the next few days but other than that, no lasting damage. He is quite lucky, considering.”

“Yeah,” Ironhide said, rubbing a hand across his face, he’d personally witnessed some of the things Megatron had done over the stellar cycles. But to have him act like that to a being he felt beneath him...why it was almost beguine for the tyrant.

“Didn’t know he had it in him.”

“Neither did I,” Optimus said with a deep chuckle. “But I take it as a hopeful sign that he isn’t as inflexible as he has been in the past.”

“That’s a bit optimistic, don’t ya think?” Ironhide said before wincing at the pun.

With twinkling optics, Optimus relied slyly.

“Well, I do try to be as Optimistic a Prime as possible.”

Both Mechs laughed at the awful pun and Optimus gave his friend a light punch. It was a joke between them, if anyone used that pun, they got a punch. All in good fun of course. Once they stopped laughing, Optimus said thoughtfully.

“I didn’t enjoy seeing Spike in pain but this may be good for him in the long run.”

“Oh?” said Ironhide curiously.

“Recently, Spike has been getting into too many dangerous situations,” Optimus said quietly. “I know he just wants to help but we’ve been forced to rescue him a lot, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Ironhide said softly.

“The Decepticons are now targeting him because they know how we will react. But not only that, Spike does not have enough wariness around them, and that is why he ended up being punished by Megatron. He was back talking to him.”

“Ah see what ya mean,” Ironhide gravely. “The kids don’t realise just how serious this is.”

“No,” Optimus agreed heavily. “They’ve been spared the worst realities of war but they need to appreciate how vulnerable they are.”

“So what are we going to do?” Ironhide asked quietly.

“Firstly, I will talk with all the humans we are closet to and impress upon them just how careful they need to be,” Optimus said instantly. “Sparkplug is old enough to heed the warnings and I believe Chip will also follow them without much difficulty. The difficulty will be with young Spike and Carly.”

“They’d do anything for us,” Ironhide agreed in understanding.

“Exactly,” Optimus said as the two of them now began to walk around the base, making sure no Decepticons, especially Cassettes were lurking around. “They may promise to be more careful but I fear their brave hearts and hot heads will lead them into trouble.”

“So what we gonna do tah stop them?” Ironhide asked his Prime seriously.

Optimus paused, as though considering his next words.

“Ironhide, how would you feel about spanking them?”

Ironhide was silent for a long moment. Finally he said.

“Ya think that’s the best way to deal with them?”

“I think it might be, I talked with Sparkplug and he explained a bit about them,” Optimus said with a nod. “Creators generally use them for the most serious misdeeds their creations commit. As long as we explain we are only doing this because we care about them and comfort them after it should work.”

As Ironhide mulled this over, Optimus added.

“I also talked with Spike after his experience, he did not talk smart with Megatron after his punishment. He even respected the fact Megatron did not openly taunt him about it in front of the other Decepticons. I think it is a lesson that will stick with Spike for quite a while.”

“Ah bet,” Ironhide said sardonically. “Well Prime, ya reasoning makes sense although ah’m loathe to physically punish any of them.”

“So am I but I would rather given them a sore aft that have to watch them in agony,” Optimus said firmly. “I won’t authorise everyone to do this but I will ask you, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz.”

“Ah’ll keep it as an option,” Ironhide said, coming to a decision. “If a necessary situation comes up where it might be good, ah’ll spank them.”

“Thank you my friend, I know you don’t like being too hard on the young ones,” Optimus said with a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, they shouldn’t be mixed up in this War,” Ironhide muttered before saying. “Ya better have a word with Bumblebee, he and Spike get into a lot of high jinks together.”

“I was already planning to,” Optimus said with a chuckle. “Poor Bumblebee, Spike is his best friend and they want to do everything together. But unlike Spike, I know Bumblebee has what it takes to fight the Decepticons.”

Ironhide nodded, the little scout had certainly proved himself in the past. And he was devoted to young Spike, hopefully he’d listen when they told him he had to be more careful with his friend. But of course, he had a feeling they’d still end up finding trouble.

“Well, I reckon ah taught Screamer a good enough lesson today, he won’t go after Spike in a hurry.”

“Hopefully not,” Optimus agreed. “Although I’m afraid Megatron may have given Soundwave a few ideas....”

“Ah hell,” Ironhide groaned. “Well, is that slagger tries anything for no good reason, we’ll just give his kids a good walloping. Little fraggers need one and all.”

“As long as you make it clear why their being punished,” Optimus said amused.

“Sure, their horrible little toe rags,” Ironhide said promptly, as he and Optimus chuckled again.

“Be careful, I’d rather not get into a ‘spank war’ with Soundwave,” Optimus teased. “The last thing we need is him stalking the kids every move, waiting for the moment to pounce.”

“With that darn cat of his,” Ironhide added with a nod. “Ah get yer point Prime but ah swear those two do need a good whacking.”

They continued in silence for a little bit before Ironhide asked.

“Is that all there is to it? Just smack them on the aft a few times?”

“Sort of, I believe you first spank them and then pull their jeans or trousers down,” Optimus explained. “You continue spanking them for a while longer and then you spank them on the bare.”

“The bare, huh?” Ironhide said thoughtfully.

“Indeed, you can apparently see how well the ah…. _lesson_ is proceeding,” Optimus said and he knew that Ironhide understood that last part, they both had enough experience with humans.

“Even on Carly?” Ironhide questioned.

“Yes, just be extra careful not to expose more than is necessary,” Optimus said matter-of-factly. “And be sure to say just what you are about to do.”

“Ah will,” Ironhide said, remembering how she’d become a friend of the Autobots. That young girl definitely had a reckless streak that could get her into serious trouble.

“This has been...interesting,” Ironhide commented upon as they neared the Ark’s entrance. “What ya think old Megatron would say if he knew he’d given you a few ideas?”

“Probably call me a soft sparked fool,” Optimus said mildly and he couldn’t help but wonder if that had been his rival’s intention all along?


End file.
